


Drudges

by DarlingAna



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Kitsune, Non-Canon Relationship, Other, Slow Build, Slow To Update, i guess?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:46:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4692548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingAna/pseuds/DarlingAna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on Japanese mythology. "Nogitsune" AU. Jasper is a dangerous spirit gem known to be quite violent. She has managed to capture the gems... just what is she going to do with them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drudges

**Author's Note:**

> This AU is the "Nogitsune" AU, Nogisune is a wild Kitsune. "Nogitsune" kitsune do not follow any rules but their own, do not follow the Ten Tailed One or Inari, and are typically regarded to as evil. This is also the AU where the Crystal Gems and Steven are living in Osaka, Japan.  
> Omamori: A charm for good luck and to ward off evil.  
> Gonseikai: A server of a shrine. Serves at a village/township level shrine.  
> Kappa: A animal spirit seen in lakes and rivers.  
> Kitsune: A fox spirit known to trick humans.  
> Tambo: a hardwood staff.

 

Jasper was once a good gem, and a corrupt gem. One was Azurite, they were pure from sin and followed orders. They were like that until Clinohumite showed up. They followed the orders of the Diamond authority and fused with them to test how their spirit would interfere with other, more stable, gems. The fusion is what you all know as Jasper.  
Fangs, claws, and a thirst for blood corrupted the fusion making it unstable but somewhat controllable due to Azurite’s faithfulness to the higher class gems. They were first sent off to Osaka with Peridot, who held Lapis off in one of the cells in their battleship. Peridot and Lapis are pure gems who are not possessed by a kitsune spirit, unlike Jasper. Lapis is a kappa spirit that escaped the shrine. 

The Crystal Gems live at a Shinto shrine that protects bubbled gems and shards. In the shrine they are protected from the public eye and can be purified by Garnet the shrine maiden. Garnet protects the shrine and its possessions from being harmed every day with her holy gloves. Amethyst is just a casual Gonseikai who wears a yukata around the shrine and eats bentos full of sushi or takoyaki. She usually takes Steven out to eat warm udon on cold days to warm up. You can’t fight off spirits cold, you know!  
Pearl was a warrior in the past but now lives out her days as a faithful citizen. She wears a casual yukata but wears it properly, unlike Amethyst. Since she was in battle she is trained for hand to hand combat which is useful for protecting the shrine, she stays to protect it often.

It was a normal day for Steven and the gems. Steven started his day out with a bowl of white rice and yogurt. Garnet was already out by the shrine sweeping near the entrance. It seemed like a slow morning at the shrine. It’s been awhile since they saw the escaped kappa. They recently got a message from them, saying that more wild spirits are coming to the shrine to corrupt it. They didn’t worry, they’ve handled these kinds of things before. Fear struck into their faces once a loud booming sound came over all of Osaka. Looking up to the clear sky, there was a sea foam green ship hovering over the shrine. It was far but it was there. It was coming for them.

Steven swallowed hard and looked out over to Garnet. Amethyst and Pearl rushed over to her, panicking. Amethyst was shouting and pointing while it seemed like Pearl was trying to calm everyone down. Steven went out of the main hall slowly, getting a better look at the ship. Pearl rushed over to Steven, hugging him. The ship… was a paw? Were they dealing with a kitsune here? Steven hasn’t dealt with a kitsune before. He knew that they were violent and known to trick humans into doing things for them. Were they really that scary? To make everyone worry like this?  
..  
A few days past. A few mornings looking out and seeing it even closer than before. Until one day Steven woke up to plain white sound ringing in his ears. He shot up out of bed and rushed down stairs. He looked out of the main shrine building to see Pearl and Garnet standing broadly in front of the landed ship. Steven slowly stepped out and the white noise was replaced with the yelling of Garnet’s booming voice. She truly was irate at the ship. He rushed up behind Pearl and Garnet and wondered where Amethyst was.  
There she was, in front of the two angrily eating her breakfast. It seems the spirits didn’t come out. Until now. The clanking of feet could be heard inside of the ship. A door slammed open on the rough dirt. A green figure can be seen, slowly stepping out. Her harsh eyes looked up at the group and sighed. She looked behind herself and… there they were. A large animalistic gem stepped out, dragging someone behind them.  
“Kappa!” Pearl shouted. She clutched a omamori close. Kappa glared at the ground, her wrist being tugged at by harsh claws. “Did you… have something to do with this?” The kitsune growled at the small river spirit. “Tell me!” They barked. They continued avoiding eye contact with anyone. The solemn green one huffed and stepped off closer to the gems, looking back at the kitsune. “Look, Jasper we have a mission and I want to just get it over with. Get down here.” Jasper growled and stomped down to the dirt hard feet leaving marks in the ground. “Just lock these guys up. It won’t be hard for you, right?”  
“You really dragged me all the way down here for this?” Jasper had to laugh. They smiled, showing off thick fangs. “How funny. These are just a couple of weak priests!” Pearl was furious. “We are not!” She threw her omamori at Jasper. It didn’t do any damage but it did make her pissed. “Look here you little pearl! I’m gonna kick your ass!” Jasper let go of Lapis and rushed at Pearl. Pearl tried to push her back but her claws dug deep into her back. Garnet rushed at Jasper, punching her in the shoulder with her gauntlets. “Ready the electrical tambo.”  
Jasper pulled out a tambo that seemed to have a electrical charge and rushed at Garnet. The tambo hit her hard in the gut and she fell back. Slowly. She lay on the dirt path for a moment and then…  
poof.

 

Steven was shivering on the floor, soft hands on the dirt path. He looked up and his eyes met the glare of the two beaming eyes of Jasper. It left a shiver down his spine. She huffed and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. “You’re the priest of this shrine, right? You really think you can purify gems like me?” She laughed and held up the tambo. “You….. are wrong!”  
It all went black.

..

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was short and a bit messy. It's just a intro, after all!


End file.
